The Lost Prince
by Elfera
Summary: When Prince Peasley disappears, the Beanbean Kingdom calls for help in finding their lost prince. A call that is answered by none other than the Mario Brothers. At first it seems like a simple rescue mission, but things are never too simple. A Swan Lake AU
1. Prologue

**I originally was only going to put this on AO3, but then I kind of wanted to post it here too.**

Once upon a time there was a king and queen, who ruled over a place known as the Beanbean Kingdom. They were beloved by all of their subjects, and life in the kingdom was full of happiness.

However, the king and queen weren't happy, for while they loved each other deeply, there was one thing missing in their life.

A child.

A child was the one thing the king and queen wished for, but as time went on it seemed as if there was no hope for them. Years went by, but a child was never concieved, and the two royals were beginning to give up hope.

However, one night, there was a shower of shooting stars. Standing together, the king and queen looked towards the stars and wished with all of their hearts that they would be gifted with a child.

And, their wish was finally heard.

The princess of the stars heard the couple's wish, and taking pity upon them she emplanted a child into the queen's womb.

Many months later, the queen gave birth to a son. The queen and king were finally happy, and gave their thanks to whomever made their miracle happen.

As time went on, the prince grew to be a strong and handsome young man, beloved by all in the kingdom. (Especially the woman.)

Everything was good in the kingdom.

But that was not to last.

When the princes was eighteen, the king and prince went to visit the farms and speak with the farmers that fed the kingdom. But, before they could arrive at their destination, the king and prince were attacked by some unknown force.

The king was killed in the attack, his white clothes stained with his blood.

Though, the strangest thing about the attack, was that no matter how hard they tried, the prince was nowhere to be found.

Determined to find out what happened to the prince, the queen put out a reward for whomever could find her son. Heroes from all around the world came to the kingdom to try and find him, but none was successful, and the kingdom was about to lose hope.

It was then, that the queen's advisor had an idea...


	2. This is My Idea

**I have no excuse for how long it took for me to post this, considering I've had this written since August 7th.**

* * *

Queen Bean sat upon her throne, her usually jovial face turned down in a heartbroken frown. Every-so-often she would glance over towards the empty throne at her side, feeling her heart break even further when she would think of the man who used to sit upon that throne.

It had been months since King Bean's death, and their child's disappearance. At first she thought that it wouldn't take long for her son to be found, especially since so many well known and beloved heroes had taken up the challenge, but as her hope was slowly disappearing as hero after hero failed.

It was beginning to look like Prince Peasley was going to stay missing.

It was only when she was alone in her throne room, that Queen Bean allowed herself to cry for her husband and son.

* * *

Lady Lima hated seeing her queen so depressed. She wanted to do something for the queen, but she knew that the only thing that could make Queen Bean happy again, was to see her son alive and well. It was then that Lady Lima came up with a plan.

Quickly she scrawled out a letter addressed to Sir Toadsworth of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Like most people, Lady Lima was well aware of the Mushroom Kingdom's famous heroes, and she knew that if anyone would be able to find their prince it was the Mario Brothers.

Once the letter was finished, Lady Lima handed it off to a servant to be mailed.

All she could do then was wait for a reply, and hope that Toadsworth, and Princess Peach would agree with Lady Lima's proposal.

* * *

Within the Mushroom Kingdom, near a pipe that lead straight towards Toad Town, there was a house. It was a rather simple house, nice, but simple. However, the people who lived in that house were anything but simple. For in that house, lived the world renowned heroes, Mario and Luigi, more commonly known as the Mario Brothers.

Luigi had woken that morning feeling a lot more cheery that normal. It had been a few weeks since anything bad had happened in the kingdom. It was actually pretty boring, but Luigi wasn't going to complain. (Especially since last time he did, he wound up being used as a puppet to nearly end all worlds.)

Seeing that Mario was still asleep, Luigi headed into the kitchen planning on making breakfast for the two of them. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to make, he knew Mario would want some sort of pasta, but it was the morning! Pasta for breakfast, while delicious sounding, probably wasn't all that healthy.

Luigi dug in their fridge, looking around for something to make when his eyes landed on the eggs. Eggs were always a good start when it came to making some sort of breakfast. He pulled the carton out, and looked to see how many they had. Six.

That wasn't a lot, he definitely was going to have to go to Toad Town to get some more later, but there were enough to do something for the morning. Just what? There were so many possibilities when it came to eggs. Pancakes, french toast, scrambled eggs, omelets, OH! A quiche! That would be perfect! Not only were quiches delicious, but they also had enough servings that would last Mario and Luigi a while in case Luigi didn't feel like making anything. (Or if Mario got up before Luigi did.)

Luigi smiled, making up his mind, as he opened the carton to find the amount of eggs he would need. If he remembered correctly, the recipe he had in mind called for six eggs. The exact amount they had.

Luigi placed the carton on the counter, before he began to dig around for the rest of the ingredients. It didn't take long to find them, their kitchen was very well organized, and once they were gathered Luigi began the task of making the quiche.

Just as the quiche entered the oven, Mario had entered the kitchen. His eyes were half open, and he looked almost dead as he stumbled into the room.

Luigi smiled at the comical sight of his brother. "Morning Bro," he greeted

"Urnghf." Mario greeted as he went over to the coffee machine that had just finished making the bitter liquid. He grabbed the red cup that was sitting by the machine, and poured himself some coffee in hopes of waking up quicker.

"It's going to be awhile before breakfast is done," Luigi told him, "If you get too hungry waiting, there's some fruit in the fridge."

Mario nodded, though he looked like he didn't understand a word Luigi had said. With the cup in hand, he headed over to their couch to collapse onto the soft cushions. (And hopefully not fall asleep.)

Luigi chuckled, before he turned his attention towards the mess he had made. He might as well clean up a bit as he waited for the quiche to finish. It would give him something better to do than stand there, waiting awkwardly.

An hour went by, and by the time it was done the kitchen was clean and the quiche out of the oven and ready to be eaten. Luigi cut it into six pieces, and put two of the pieces onto plates. He grabbed the two plates and walked over to the sofa.

At that time Mario had finally woken all the way up, and was lazily flipping through one of the books that littered the coffee table. When he noticed Luigi coming, he set the book aside, and scooted over to make room for his brother to sit down.

The two brothers ate their quiches, chatting with each other as they did so.

When they finished Mario took the two plates to wash them in the sink. It was while Mario was washing the plates that the doorbell rang.

Luigi stood up from his seat, stretching a bit, before he headed over towards the door. He was a bit curious on who it could be, especially since the Toads had a habit of just barging into their house without knocking. (Luigi was seriously considering installing locks on their door.)

However, who he found outside the door was definitely the least likely person he expected.

"Princess Peach?"

The princess nodded, she stood tall and strong, but there was no hiding the redness in her eyes. Knowing something was wrong, Luigi stepped to the side, letting Peach into their house.

"Is Mario here?" Peach asked as Luigi closed the door.

"I'm here." Mario stepped into the room, his hands still wet from the dishwater. He walked over to Peach, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong, Princess?"

The princess sniffed, grabbing both of Mario's hands into her own. "It's terrible!" She said, tears running down her cheeks. "We just received a letter from the Beanbean Kingdom!"

"What happened?" Mario asked, briefly his eyes met Luigi's. Silently asking if he knew what the Beanbean Kingdom was. Luigi shrugged.

"King Bean has been killed!" The princess said, "Murdered in cold blood!" She took a deep breath, composing herself.

"The funeral is going to be tomorrow," the princess finally said. "I came here in hope that you two will come with us to attend it."

"I would be more than happy to, Princess," Mario said, "But wouldn't it be strange for us to go? We never even met the king."

"I know, but... " Princess Peach pulled her hands from Mario's, grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket (Luigi didn't even know her dress _had_ pockets. Learn something new everyday.) and dabbed at her eyes. "Prince Peasley and I were friends, and knowing he's in so much pain!" She threw her face into the cloth, sobbing.

Luigi didn't even have to look at his brother, to know instantly that they were going to be accompanying the princess to the funeral. There was no way he could say no to her, especially seeing as that she was crying.

"How long will we be gone?" Mario asked.

"I…" The princess paused in her sobbing, "I don't know, a few days I believe. I understand if you don't want to go…"

Mario shook his head, smiling softly at the princess. "We'll go with you."

"You will?" Peach lifted her head, a soft and hopeful smile on her face. Mario nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you!" Peach said, before she jumped, wrapping her arms around Mario.

Luigi looked away, feeling incredibly awkward at the display of affection.

"I'll send someone to pick you two up tomorrow." Peach promised, pulling away from the red plumber. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this, Mario. It means a lot to me."

With one last smile, and a quick goodbye, Peach left their house.

With the princess gone, the two brothers glanced at each other.

"Why do I get the feeling she was faking all of that?" Mario asked, but only received a shrug in answer.

* * *

Toadsworth greeted Princess Peach as she returned, eyes turned hopefully towards her.

"Well?"

"They're coming," Peach smiled, "I had to pull out a few tricks to make sure of it, but Mario assured me that they'll be going to the Beanbean Kingdom with us."

"That's excellent news, I'm sure Lady Lima will be thrilled." Toadsworth smiled.

"Yes, but I do feel bad," Peach admitted. "Mario kept on telling me how excited he was about just spending time with his brother. With all the stuff that happens, they never get time to themselves."

"Yes, but the Beanbean Kingdom needs them. If anyone is going to be able to find and rescue Prince Peasley, it will be the Mario Brothers." Toadsworth assured her. "Lady Lima wouldn't have requested them if she had believed otherwise."

"I know," Peach said. "I just hope I haven't gotten them wrapped up into something terrible."


End file.
